


start slow

by witchertrashbag (intothegarbagechute)



Series: Wine Aunt Smut Asks [3]
Category: The Witcher (TV), Wiedźmin | The Witcher - All Media Types
Genre: Consensual Mind Control, Inappropriate use of Axii, M/M, Masturbation
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-16
Updated: 2020-03-16
Packaged: 2021-03-01 02:22:07
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 954
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23177653
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/intothegarbagechute/pseuds/witchertrashbag
Summary: Jaskier uses Axii on Geralt... in the bedroom.Originally posted towitchertrashbag
Relationships: Geralt z Rivii | Geralt of Rivia/Jaskier | Dandelion
Series: Wine Aunt Smut Asks [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1666225
Comments: 11
Kudos: 308





	start slow

“Start slow. I don’t know how long it’ll last, since you’re still learning.”

“Geralt, I am a very fast learner,” Jaskier told him, cheeky as ever. “But I will start slow for you, my dear.” 

Jaskier cast the symbol for _axii_ , pressing it towards Geralt, whose furrowed brow eased into a picture of calm.

“Feeling more at ease?”

“Hmm.”

“Well you know that won’t do. You must use your words. And if you can’t think of any because I’m fucking you too well, very loud sounds will do.”

“Yes, Jaskier.”

“Let me undress you,” Jaskier ordered, and Geralt stood in absolute calm as he began to unstrap and unbuckle his outer garments, humming softly.

“So good, just letting me work. Do you feel peaceful, feeling me do this for you?”

“Yes.”

“Good,” he said, tossing Geralt’s outer leathers to the floor, then slowly teased up Geralt’s linen shirt, drawing himself close as he eased it off the broad man’s body. He knew Geralt could feel the heat of him just a breath away, just out of reach, could probably smell the arousal on him, feel his heartbeat under his skin.

He knelt and placed Geralt’s hand on his shoulder, then got to work on his boots, caressing up his legs as he went.

“So good, so strong for me.” He drew his eyes to the buttons of Geralt’s trousers. Still kneeling, he slowly, very slowly began to unbutton them one by one.

“Does this frustrate you, my dear? How slow I’m going?”

“Yes.”

Jaskier drew his hands away immediately. “I could stop entirely.”

“ _Please.”_

_ “ _ Please stop? Tell me what you want.”

“Please… Jaskier… please touch me.”

Jaskier smiled smugly and unbuttoned the last of the buttons, reaching back to Geralt’s ass to slide his trousers and smallclothes down his thick thighs, leaving him face-to-face with Geralt’s aroused cock.

“Do you know, it’s very hard for me to choose a favorite part of you. But this is…” Jaskier breathed heavily, then licked up the inside of Geralt’s hip before standing again.

“Let me examine you; let me see you.”

He could see Geralt swallow hard as he slowly turned, eyes cast down.

“Bend over and spread yourself for me,” Jaskier whispered, and Geralt obeyed, bending and using his hands to pull his thick cheeks apart for Jaskier.

“You’re– fuck you look so hot like this. I can barely contain myself, Geralt.” Jaskier came forward and pressed his still-clothed cock gently against Geralt’s crack, earning a soft hiss from Geralt.

“Words?”

“You feel so… fuck it feels so good, you pressed there, looking at me.”

“You’re beautiful. Every part of you is beautiful.”

“I want–”

“Yes, Geralt? Do you want me to fuck you like this? Controlling you?”

“ _Yes_. _Yes, please.”_

_ “ _ I’m going to take care of you, but I’m not going to touch you, Geralt. Do you want that?”

“ _Yes.”_

_ “ _ Good. On your knees.”

Geralt instantly obeyed, shifting away from Jaskier and getting on his knees, a position he often took with Jaskier, or alone, meditating. He looked up at Jaskier expectantly, his mouth already open and ready for him. Jaskier smiled lovingly at him.

“You want to suck my cock, Geralt?”

“Yes, _please, Jaskier, let me, I want you in my mouth.”_

_ “ _ I think you’ll have to wait. But stay right there, just like that.” Jaskier swallowed hard at the sinful picture Geralt made and stepped back to the bed. He casually laid back and loosed his trousers, bringing his very hard cock out, and thumbing over the tip before giving it a stroke.

“So beautiful like this. You know, I used to think about you looking just like this all the time when I stroked myself off.”

“Fuck, Jaskier–”

“Don’t move.”

Geralt stayed absolutely still on his knees, his muscles clenching and his cock straining as he watched Jaskier touch himself, staring deep into his eyes.

“Talk to me, Geralt. Tell me what you want me to do to you.”

“ _Jaskier, Jaskier_ I want your cock in my mouth, I need to feel you, you filling down my throat–”

“Yeah?” Jaskier said, stroking harder now.

“ _Please_ , I want you to pull my hair and I want to feel your hands tremble as you come hard into my mouth–”

“ _Keep going.”_

_ “ _ I want you to watch as I work myself open, I want–” Geralt’s voice cracked slightly and a tear sprang to his eyes. “I want to hear you praise me as I do a good job for you, like I’m a plaything for you, _fuck. Fuck.”_

_ “Good, you’re doing so well,” _ Jaskier said, straining, coming to his feet. “What else? Do you want me to fuck you hard and call you a good boy when I come inside you?”

“ _Y-yes.”_

_ “ _ Touch yourself.”

Geralt grabbed his leaking cock and began stroking it roughly. Jaskier stepped closer to him.

“I want– I want–” Geralt panted, moaning now, as Jaskier put a gentle hand on his shoulder, trailing it up to caress his face before pressing his thumb into Geralt’s mouth.

“Do you want me to come on you?” Jaskier asked, his face flushed, so close, so close with Geralt so close to him.

Geralt moaned against Jaskier’s thumb and nodded brokenly. He sucked Jaskier’s thumb greedily.

“Good, so good, you’re being so good for me, so–” Jaskier choked as Geralt reached out and stroked him, moaning as Jaskier came on his chest and throat, holding his hip with his other hand as he brought Jaskier through his orgasm.

When Jaskier caught his breath, he looked down at Geralt, alarmed, finding Geralt looking up at him, nervous about what to do next.

“That was…” Jaskier began.

“Good. That was really good.”

“More of this, then.”

“Yup.”


End file.
